The invention relates to methods, kits, and compositions for generating new hair follicles and growing hair on a subject.
Follicular neogenesis is defined as the generation of new hair follicles (HF) after birth. Humans are born with a full complement of HF, which can change in size and growth characteristics as in early baldness or can ultimately degenerate and disappear as in the late stages of baldness or in permanent scarring (cicatricial) alopecias. Therefore, the generation of new HF is desirable in the treatment of common baldness as well as less common hair loss conditions, such as discoid lupus erythematosis, congenital hypotrichosis, lichen planopilaris, and other scarring alopecias.